Making the Right Call
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: In truth she wanted a reason to spend time with him and just needed the right motivation. Kelly gave her that. Based on eppy 6.10 'Slamigan' #Stellaride


**Title: Making the Right Call**

 **Summary:** In truth she wanted a reason to spend time with him and just needed the right motivation. Kelly gave her that. Based on eppy 6.10 'Slamigan' #Stellaride

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters #Stellaride

 **A/N:** Am so loving all my little #stellaride moments and am happy to wait for them to become endgame. In the meantime hope you all enjoy this little piece based off this week's episode.

 **Note:** As always " _words in quotes and double italics taken from the eppy"_ single quotes or without are past convo's or thoughts.

* * *

 _"Hey Stella! You wanna go out and grab a…"_

 _"Hey Kelly…were you gonna ask me something…"_

 _"No…I was just…just stopped by to…pick these up…meet with the guys…for a smoke…see you later…"_

There was just something about that moment that didn't sit right with her and troubled her mind all that night. Something in Kelly's tone when he first entered their shared apartment told him that he was agitated and needed to talk but of course she was with Zack and he…when Kelly tripped over his words, Stella knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth. But of course trying to get an emotional confession from any man with the last name 'Severide' was like trying to draw blood or water from the thickest stone – it usually took a miracle.

"So…where'd you end up going last night?" Stella asked Kelly early the next morning as she stumbled into their shared kitchen.

"Molly's…nowhere…how was the date?"

"Good," Stella replied slowly as she looked at him in wonder. "But…"

"But what?" Kelly interjected as she pursed her lips.

"But when you barged into our place last night you seemed…"

"Seemed what?" He prodded again.

"Agitated. You didn't just come for the cigars right?"

"Yeah I did," he stammered as he tried to backpedal.

"You forget I've known you for a long time."

"Then you'd know to drop it. I came looking for them."

"Okay," Stella shrugged as she went to make some coffee to fill up her travel mug.

"What's that? Don't believe me?"

"No," she turned around and looked at him point blank. "Where were you before that?"

"Nowhere look…"

"Molly's."

Kelly just shook his head and muttered something in an undertone as she offered him a small smile. "Fine…I was at Molly's and had…a heated discussion with Chief Grissom."

"Isn't he the guy you said growing up was kinda your mentor? The father you never really had?"

"That's him. He…he just kinda surprised me by what he said. It was…ah damn it was nothing. You ready to go?"

"You came home with a head full of steam. Don't make me beat it out of you," Stella teased as his face instantly relaxed for a few seconds before tensing again.

"Just said…said I should have been captain by now. Said a few things about…just took me by surprise. He doesn't get that if I wanted it right now…a captaincy I'd have it."

"I know," Stella agreed as she twisted the top of her mug and both headed toward the door to leave. "You let him get under your skin?"

"Yeah a little," Kelly huffed as they entered the hallway. "No big deal though. How was the rest of the date?"

"Fine," she replied as she looked at him in concern. She wasn't going to admit that as soon as he left the evening was a bit off and her mind was torn on trying to concentrate on Zack and wondering where he went and if he was really okay. Worse, she spent the rest of the evening worrying about him until he got home safe. She remembered when Kelly talked about Grissom in the past and the fact that he was a bit of a hard ass but said since his old man never seemed to give much of a damn about personal stuff growing up and Grissom did that maybe it was something too personal for him to really talk about.

She'd let it go…for now. The rest of the ride was spent talking about the fundraising dinner and Kelly concluding that he wasn't going – just not that interested despite the fact that it was for a good cause. But as he got out of the car at the Firehouse, she noticed his tense jaw and knew that something was still brewing inside him and wished more than anything that he'd open up.

Stella promised herself she'd try again later.

XXXXXXXX

She was first to arrive home after their shift and busied herself getting ready for her date with Zack but couldn't help but wonder what Kelly had decided on the evening, if he would be going to the fundraiser or would actually be skipping out, especially since before his meeting at Molly's with Grissom he had made such a big deal about it.

However, as soon as she was finished getting ready she left her room and entered the same time Kelly did and stopped short. She couldn't help but smile at the way he looked in his dark blue suit, the color instantly bringing out his amazing sapphire eyes.

Kelly looked up as Stella approached and at the same time felt his own smile match hers as he eyed her body hugging dress with bare shoulders – his favorite out of all the ones she wore.

 _"Are you going to the fundraiser?" Stella asked as she approached._

 _"Yeah," he admitted with a bit of reluctance._

 _"Huh. I just thought you would have blown it off…the way Griss got under your skin."_

 _"I'm over it," he mentioned casually, hoping she'd buy it. "You going too?"_

 _"No…I have a date…with Zack," she answered slowly suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt starting to consume her as she turned to leave._

 _"This fundraiser…it's actually for a good cause," he reminded her as the guilt forced her to stop a few meters from him. And then…he laid it on even thicker. "If you cared about firefighters….you might consider coming."_ No shame, his brain chided. He didn't care. He didn't like Hazmat Zack. He still cared about her and wanted to fight for at least some of her personal time – no matter the tactic or the playing field.

 _Oh that's low…_ her brain chided in return as her lips automatically parted into a smile he couldn't see in that moment. She put her happy smile to the side for now and turned to look at him with an air of confidence and agreed, _"it is a good cause and I do care about firefighters."_

"Really…" Kelly held her gaze for a few seconds as the two of them stood in silence before Stella pulled her phone and told Zack that she was sorry but she was going with Firehouse 51 to the fundraiser. Part of him wished she had thrown it in Zack's face but the other part reminded him that he wasn't yet ready to take that next step and it seemed that she wasn't either so this was best. It was a small victory but the right one.

"Shall we?" Kelly extended his arm for her to take as she neared.

"We shall," she agreed as she looped hers with his and leaned in closer. "You had me at yeah…" she whispered as he laughed.

"Well I think you look great," Kelly complimented as they entered the hallway and slowly headed toward the elevator.

"Likewise," Stella agreed with a warm smile. "So…what do you think they'll have that we can afford to bid on?"

"Golf trips…spa stuff…I don't know things like that."

"Spa stuff could be nice," Stella remarked as they got into his car and headed for the hotel. "And if…Griss is there tonight?"

"Whatever…I'm with friends. Besides…if he starts up again…I'll just tell him to talk to you."

"Ah and that'll shut him up…or will I do that?" She countered with a grin as he laughed. "Just don't let what he said eat at you. He'll push you because he thinks that's what he wants for you but you'll do it when you're ready."

"See…this is why you should talk to him," Kelly glanced over with a grin. "Glad you came tonight."

"Yeah…me too," she looked over with a warm smile as his hand momentary left the wheel and gave hers a squeeze. It might not lead into more that night or even in the next little bit, but in that moment she knew she had made the right call. There was no doubt this is where she was needed and wanted to be.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** So tough week but wanted to do a little companion piece to the eppy and fill in some of the gaps that I feel were missed between our couple and hope you liked this. Please do review before you go and thanks as always!


End file.
